


The heart's desires

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, F/F, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Three way Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori and Maggie go riding after Maggie and Glenn returned from their run, Maggie reveals her feelings for Lori, while on their ride the pair comes across Lily Caul, her sister Tara, and her girlfriend Alisha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Heart's Desires

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Walking Dead

Lori Grimes

Maggie Greene

Chapter 1

**"Lori, would you like to go for a ride with me?" Maggie Greene asked. "Sure, Maggie." Lori replied. Michonne, who was standing behind Lori helped her mount the horse behind Maggie.**

**"Be careful out there you two." Michonne said. "We will, Michonne." Lori said. Just as Maggie and Lori were about to leave the prison Rick, Shane, Andrea, and Glenn came outside.**

**"Lori, we need to talk!" Lori sighed, "We'll talk when we come back." Lori said calmly. Michonne rolled her eyes before returning to her post.**

**Maggie and Lori rode to an empty park, they stopped at a tree. Maggie got off the horse first, then she helped Lori down. Lori grasped Maggie's hand and walked over to an oak tree, Maggie sat down then Lori sat down on Maggie's lap.**

**"Lori, I'm so glad that we're finally alone, there's something that I need to tell you." "All right Maggie, what is it?"**

**"Lori... I-I have been having feelings... no, I'm in love with you, Lori."**

**"Maggie... what about Glenn?" Lori asked, "There's no love there anymore, Lori."**

**"I know the feeling, Maggie." Lori replied as Maggie stroked her hair gently. "Lori, Rick and Shane are going to be so livid when they find out about us."**

**"I know Maggie, but I don't care how they feel, I love you and I want to be with you."**

**"What about Michonne, ever since Andrea died she's been really lonely." Maggie said.**

**"I'll talk to her when we get back."**

**"Back where, the Prison?" A low male voice said, Maggie's blood ran cold and her heart nearly stopped.**

**"The Governor." Maggie said, her eyes going wide with terror.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you want, Governor?" Maggie snapped.

"To give these people a safe place to live." he said as he glanced at Lily.

"Sorry, take them to Woodbury, you wouldn't be well recieved at the prison." Maggie said angrily.

"Why?" Tara asked. "He nearly raped me for one thing, and he killed Andrea and Merle, so I'm sorry but we won't endanger our friends for anyone." Maggie said harshly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way...but I must insist." The Governor said pulling his Colt Magnum. "Let's go." he said. Maggie and Lori took Philip and his group back to The Prison with them.

"Is Michonne still alive?" Philip asked Maggie.

"Yeah, she is, Michonne is gonna kill you for mudering Andrea."

Tara glanced at Alisha, then at Meghan. "Lily, let's find our own shelter, there's no reason to go somewhere that we're not welcome." 

"I agree with Tara, Lily." Alisha said calmly.

"No, we're going to that prison, now let's go." Philip said forcfully.

Michonne is starting to worry about Maggie and Lori, just then Beth and Carl ran past her cell.

"Maggie and Lori are back, Michonne." Beth said.

Michonne grabbed her sword and followed the kids outside.


End file.
